Blindsided Isabella Kya Cullen
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Summary : She thought she was crzy even though she was blind, she knew she was being stalked by a stalker. her family protected her,but then an unfaithful even happened, the stalker entered her room and killed her pet,When will all this madness end, Wh
1. Chapter 1

BLINDSIDED:

Isabella Kyia Cullen

Taste of Revenge

Began writing: 23,2009

Ended on: January 17,2010

Catagory: Twilight:

All Human

Crime, Violence,Rape,

(A/N) Okay, this one is rewritten ... this is the one I wrote by hand its the same but I added a few lines that was hand written from me, I noticed the mistakes Please for give me))

Summary : She thought she was crazy even though she was blind, she knew she was being stalked by a stalker. her family protected her,but then an unfaithful even happened, the stalker entered her room and killed her pet,When will all this madness end, When will he stop...

One

Morning dawn rose revealing a white Estate as thwe family began to get up and ready for the day, Dr. Carlisle Cullen made his way downstairs as he greeted his Wife with a kiss of a lifetime as she grined.

"Good moring Love," Carlisle smiled.

"Good morning To you" Esme smiled.

Esme smiled at Carlisle as their 22 year old daughter Alice came into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Hi Dad," Alice greeted as she walked over to the expreso Machine as she pour her favorite coffee as she smiled.

"Morning Alice" they smiled.

"So what time will Bella be waking up " Alice asked as she grinned.

"Oh God, I forgot your baby Carlisle" Esme gasped as she rushed out of the kitchen as Alice laughed.

Esme now went upstairs and into a room where the sun was now glowing onto her daughter's becautiful face as she smiled. there she opened the curtians as she made her way over to the bed as she removed the comforter from her face as she now giggled. there she moved her strand of hair as she caressed her 15 year old daughter's cheek as she now smiled and saw her pup Nanook on her bed as well.

"Isabella Kyia, time to wake up Princess" Esme now Whispered into her ear.

Isabella now groaned"No" as she pulled the blanket over her head as Nanook barked..

Esme smiled as she tickled Isabella as she now let out a laugh and squealed.

I'm up I m up"Isabella said out of breath.

"Come on sleeping Beauty, you have school in an hour" Esme said as she saw her daughter smiled hearing her mother's voice.

M'mm , Morning Mama" Isabella grinned as she reaches for her pet wolf

and patted her bed for her pup to move close to her as her pup barks.

"Good Morning Angel eyes, How did you sleep?" her mother asked.

Isabella just smiled as she answered.

" I had a wonderful dream " Isabella answered.

Esme smiled as she looked to her baby girl .

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked.

Isabella squinched her nose," Not really"

Esme just laughed as she turned to enter the closet .

"Hey girl come on, come on, good morning to you too pretty girl," Isabella called for the wolf.

Nanook used her back legs to crawl over to Isabella and began to lick Isabella's face hysterically as she giggled.

"Isabella,You know Daddy isn't going to like Nanook being on your bed bed you know that"

Isabella now she rubbed Nanooks ears.

"Oh ,I know , I know but she's my baby, Daddy needs to calm down and realize, I need her here she's my safegaurd, my protector, Besides i'm blind as it is," Isabella said.

"ISABELLA KIA, I heard that!"

Isabella gasped as tears trickled down her cheeks hearing her father as he now entered her bedroom.

"Da..Daddy" Isabella yelped as tears flowed down her cheeks .

"Oh Carlisle, you frightened Isabella, Oh honey" Esme whispered as she comforted her daughter as she sighed. Carlisle looked at his wife as she nodded as she walked into the closet to retrieve Isabella's School Uniform..

"I'm sorry love, and I'm sorry Princess, Why did you say that?"Carlisle questioned.

Isabella cried as she looked away from her father , never in her life she was afraid of him until now.

"Can you answer me Isabella?"

"Yes Daddy," Isabella answered.

"I'm waiting"

Isabella sighed

"Daddy, I may not look blind, but I am, I hae been this way since i was five,, I can't see you, mama, Emmett, or Alice, at all, I can't even see myself, I have to have mama brush my hair every morning, and I can't even have nanook take me to my classes ,due to our jerk of a Principal , Five different people has to take me to my classes and to the restroom and to my locker, , I don't want to be like this , I want to see like everyone else Daddy.. Now answer me this , Am I pretty as you say I am, and As Emmett tells me" Isabella now cried.

Carlisle found himself shocked at his little girls voice as he choked, there he reached for her face and cried with her ,

"Isa, you are beautiful as your mother, Same eyes, same hair, same smile, you are a beautiful" Carlisle Cried.

"Daddy , please find someone to help me see again," Isabella begged.

"I will Princess , I promise, now no more tears , now please get ready for school" Carlisle requested..

"Yes sir" Isabella said .

Carlisle now moved away from Isabella as he turned to make his way to the bedroom door as Isabella called out.

" Daddy wait"

"What is it Princess"

Who's taking me to school?"Isabella asked.

"Emmett"

"You mean my bodyguard"

"Who's also?"

"my brother"

"Then there is..."

"Alice..., Who is My sister"

"Which makes you..."..?" he questioned.

"The Baby" Isabella giggled

Esme now made her way out of the closet as she overheard everything,Carlisle looked at his wife then to their little girl who was playing with Nanook.

"Okay Daddy, now get out scoot, let your baby girl take her shower" Esme laughed.

Carlisle just smiled at his wife as he looked to his daughter,

"I'll be downstairs talking to Emmett

"Daddy"  
"I will talk to Dr, Franklin today" Carlisle said .

" Thank you Daddy"

"I love you sweetheart" carlisle said as he made his way out of her bedroom.

"Isabella, I laid your clothes on the bed I'm stepping out of your bedroom for you to shower"  
"okay,Oh Mama wait "

" yes Angel Eyes"

"Please help me get dressed""

Esme smiled at her daughter .

"of Course I will, call me when you are out"

"Okay"

Esme closed the door as Isabella turned to her pup Nanook.

"ok,now Nanook stay girl , im gonna take a shower stay" Isabella demanded.

Nanook now barked as Isabella now entered the bathroom and shut the .door.

As Isabella showered an unknown figure entered her room , as Nanook growled, instead she let out a yelp as she was stabbed and left to bleed. the intruder walked around Isabella's room as

he saw her school uniform, he heard the water coming to a stop as he quickly turned and made his way back out of the window as Isabella now opened the door.

"Nanook, I'm out girl" Isabella called out.

Isabella patted her leg but her wolf didn't appraoch her.

there she realized that something was wrong as she moved a step as she slid and landed on her bottom feeling the warmth blood.

"No , no, no, DADDY!, not again, Emmett!" Isabella screamed out

Footsteps were now heard outside the bedroom as the door slammed open.

""FUCKING SHIT!"

"Em,it's happening again" Isabella's voice stuttered.

"It's okay,babydoll I got you, I got you" Emmett whispered loudly into her ear.

"Emmett, it's starting again, why?, why me?"

Carlisle and Esme ran to Emmett's side as theyLooked into their daughter's room seeing Nanook's dead body, then to their son.

"Dad, you need to stop this stalker, he's never going to leave her alone"

Isabella's body shivered as she cried hysterically .

"What do you want me to do Emmett?"

Move , go somewhere else" Emmett said.

"He will still follow us Emmett,"

" We have to Protect Isabella"

"Best thing we can do is to move"

" Fine, we will move to Forks, I'll get another job"

Carlisle looked at his wife as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Carlisle , it's for the best" Esme whispered.

"Okay then, we will move to forkks, we will start a new"

"I'm sorry daddy"

" This isnt your fault honey" Carlisle said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Move & The New Life

(( Hey Everyone sorry I haven't posted... I have been catching up with my favorite stories on Fanfiction))

Emmetts POV

The move was final we moved to a small town called Forks,

when me and Alice arrived to Nineteen TwentyOne Orchid Lane we saw the moving trucks , Alice arrived in her red porche as she moved out of her car as she stretched, I parked beside her as I moved out of my jaguarxJ as I strecthed out my legs also as we walked over to the movers,

"What would you like us do first sir?"

Emmett laughed and looked back to the worker

" For one, It's Emmett, Second Sir is my Dad, here he comes now"

A Twenty eleven Kia Sorento arrived as Carlisle now parked aside Emmetts car as he moved out of the truck.

"Okay Dean if you can start with my daughter's room First, please, please becareful with her bed set it's a antique" Carlisle said as he smiled.

" Will do sir,"

Carlisle made his way back to the truck as he opened the passenger door as he smiled at Esme,  
" Will they do Isabella's room first?"

" Yes, " Carlisle whispered.

" Great you have one, that's way too cool, can you hold her for us, sure Under Emmett Cullen, We can be there more than fifteen minutes"

"We're on our way"

Emmett turned and walked over to his parents.

"Mom , Dad , me and Alice will be back we are going to Port Angeles for a bit, Be home before it gets late" Emmett called out ,

"Becareful Emmett,and becareful with Alice "esme yelled

"He will mom, I trust him"

"Thats what I am afraid of!" Esme now yelled as she moved out of the sorento as she moved to open the back door of the truck as she looked at her little girl asleep as she heard Her kids laughed as they made their way into emmetts car as they now drove off.

"Okay Em, where are we going now"

"Hale's Petsmart, they have a Alaskin husky on hold for us"

"ooooh, Bellie's gonna love it"

"She will, I just hope mom and dad will let her have her,"

"They have a girl, that's more better !" Alice cheered.

meanwhile Back Home:

Carlisle laid his little girl on her bed as she slept helpless . he sat beside her as he slowly caressed her cheek.

" She 's been thru so much Carlisle, I wish there was something we can do," esme said.

"There is, once I get working at the hosptial, I will speak to Dr. Franklin to see what he can do"

"I hope so , What about the stalker carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed as he looked at Esme"

"Let's hope he doesnt' live here"

" That's reassuring Carlisle"

" Sorry Love" Carisle whsipered

" Come on Daddy let your Princess sleep" esme whispered..

They both crept out of the room as Esme now boke the silence

"Isa is lucky to have that huge room" Carlisle said

"Tell me about it, she's worth it though" Esme smiled

" She sure is"Esme smiled as they both hugged each other/

There they both sighed as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen

"Ready to unpack?" Carlisle asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Esme answered.

"Let's do it" Carlisle said as he and Esme now made their way out of the hall way

"You take the kitchen and dining area and I'll take the livingroom"Carlisle suggested.

"Okay," Esme smiled as she now walked into the kitchen as she now upacked the plates and such as she smiled.

Meanwhile Hale's Petmart:

Port Angeles

Emmett and Alice arrived at the Petsmart as he parked. there they looked at the store as they made their way out of the car and walked into the store, yhey looked around as they saw a Young blonde walking towards them.

"You must be Alice?" the female said.

"Yes, and this is my brother Emmett" Alice introduiced as Emmett looked at the girl as he saw her beauty that captivated him as he now stuttered.

"Hello Emmett, I am Rosalie Hale"

"Hello Rosalie, We are here about the wolf pup" Emmett said.

"Oh Yea, well she's actually an Alaskin Puppy, she's just turned four months in july 17"

" Can we see her?" Alice asked.

"Sure, right this way"

Rosalie walked them over to the back of the store as they heard someone now screaming out .

"WOAH Hey give that back ...Nanook! Watch it,INCOMING!"

The baby Alaskin Pup now skidded between Emmetts leg as she held a T shirt as she tilted her head aside ...

"Ohhh Em look she's a cutie, she's identical to Nanook, she has the same name too" Alice grinned.

The young man now looked at Alice as he grinned.

"Wow, a farie" he said as he now drooled.

"Jasper, get up and stop drooling" Rosalie said.

"oh sorry " Jasper smiled.  
Alice giggled as she looked at the young man..." I am Alice Cullen, this is my brother Emmett"

"Welcome to Port Angeles"

" Thank you, actually we moved to Forks"

"Wow, that's where we are from "

"Cool"  
Jasper looked at Alice

"You're cute"  
Alice just giggled as Jasper as she snapped.

"We will take Nanook," Emmett said.

"Nanook is four months, once she reaches at the age of one year, she will be bigger, as i said she's very protective of her owner she's close to" Rosalie explained.

"Is she for someone special?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, our baby sister, Isabella"Emmett said.

"She must be very very special" Rosalie smiled.

"You are so in luck, she's the last of her kind, she's only Ninety Dollars with Kennel and her toys"

" So you mean like a bundle?"

"Y..yes" Jasper Choked.

Emmett laughed at Jasper as he looked at Rosalie.

"Do you take the Visa Card?" Emmett asked."Yes we do" Rosalie answered.

Rosalie nodded as he handed her the card as she charged it.

"Here you go Emmett, I hope Isabella likes Nanook"

" I'm sure she will" Emmett blushed.

Rosalie now handed Emmett the card back along with the receipt with her number .

"Call me anytime, that's my cell number " Rosalie smiled.

Emmett gave a smirk as he saluted her. as he blushed , feeling Alice now dragging him out the door.

"See you In School!" Alice said as she laughed at her brother

" She likes you " ALice said

"So what, you like her brother so stop complaining" Emmett smiled as he sand.

they both now laughed together as they drove home as his cellphone now rang.

"Hello " Emmett answered.

"Hello Emmeett, where are you? "

"Oh Hey mom, we are now on our way back home, Alice and I have a surprise for Isy "

"


End file.
